


Maybe

by orphan_account



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Paranoid Arthur, Sad Merlin, understanding lancelot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-28
Updated: 2014-11-04
Packaged: 2018-02-23 00:54:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2527982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur becomes suspicious of merlins activities, and his suspicions lead to him finding out more than he ever planned to....</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't my best work by far, but if your thirsty for merlin fics this will have to do

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Merlin

This is my first fic, be nice!

Arthur P.O.V.

Arthur was following Merlin. After Agravaines betrayal, he had been watching his friends for any sign of suspicious activity. He had watched all of his knights already, and they did nothing out of the ordinary. (Except Gwaine hadn't gone to the tavern once in two weeks, a suspicious act in itself.) But Merlin...Merlin never went anywhere. Ever. He avoided going out with knights, and when he asked his knights they said he always refused, saying he always had one thing to do or another. But what didn't make sense was the fact that Arthur was sure that he hadn't been giving as many chores lately, and Gaius shouldn't have to have Merlin do anything as Arthur had hired servants for Gaius to do the things that he was too old to do nowadays. So what was Merlin doing that was oh so important? That was what Arthur was going to find out.

Merlin was heading towards the West Tower now, which was odd. The only thing the West Tower was used for was sentry posts, and no one had been assigned there for a good many years because it was deemed unstable. So why was Merlin of all people heading there? A girl, perhaps?  
Merlin turned the corner to the tower and crept up the stairs like a cat, nimbly and, my gods, quietly. Why couldn't he do this on our hunting trips? He had no time to wonder as he followed Merlin up to the tower.

Merlin was sitting with his legs dangling over the edge, and sitting next to him was..Lancelot? What was Lancelot doing with Merlin! Yes, he knew they were friends, and yes, he knew they were close, but it didn't make sense. Why would they meet now, at close to ten o'clock at night, up here! He stopped his thoughts as Lancelot spoke.

"Look, I know I can't understand what you're going through, but you have to stop! You look like you haven't slept in weeks, and I know you haven't had a full meal in days. You can't stress yourself out like that!"

"And thats where you don't understand." Merlin snapped, in an almost cold tone. "I can't expect you to. After all, you aren't the monster I supposedly am." He gave a sharp, cold laugh. "And I can't expect you to try." Merlin was almost sounding....menacing. Merlin should never sound menacing. He was Merlin! He was happy and cheerful and always, always had a smile on his face. He didn't have a menacing bone in his body! And yet here he was, sounding as cold as winters first breaths.

"Then tell me. Because I can't understand if I don't even know how you are." Lancelot replied, taking on an angrier tone. "You can't waste away like this! And I know that you don't expect people to notice, and a lot of people don't, but if you expect to keep your secret and not have people look through your mask, then you have to tell me!" He ranted, then calmed down, looking a bit ashamed.

Merlin took a deep breath and began. "How to put it? Its hard to put into words. Maybe I'll start with the lies. I hate living like this. People know me, sure they do, but they don't know me. They know the normal me, the me I would be if I wasn't Emrys." He spits the word out like a curse. What's emrys? I know I've heard it somewhere...Morgana! She had mentioned something about this emrys...oh what was it! He ignored the little voice in his head and continued to listen.

"And the worst part about living a lie is the fact that when you finally tell them, they laugh in your face. You build up all of your courage and tell them, and they laugh in your face. So you laugh too, pretending its a joke. And it hurts, knowing that you have finally said what's been on your chest for years and years, and they all just laugh it off. You feel betrayed and scared. So you build up your walls higher and higher until you're completely closed in." His eyes become ice as he speaks, and he looks like a completely different person. This isn't Merlin, not the Merlin I know. But then again, do I really know Merlin? Maybe...

"And no one can tell the difference. They see the same person they've always seen. And maybe thats a blessing. Because as much as you want people to know and understand, fear has control. You fear that all of your friends because of something you can't help." He laughs a cold, bitter laugh. "And even if you tell them the truth, they'll never believe you. They won't believe that they've never noticed. Never noticed that I've saved their butts for as long I've known them, but because I've done it with magic it makes no difference." What? Did Merlin just admit to having...magic. Nope. Not possible. This is a dream. "But its magic. It's evil! Why would a magic-user ever save the Pendragons! No, he's just plotting to kill you, to earn your trust then stab you in the back. Its actually ironic. All I have to do is leave and Camelot would fall within the week. I could bring all of Albion to it's knees with nothing more than a blink. But I won't. Because of Arthur." He closes his eyes and sighs. "Because of destiny."

Yep, definitely a dream. Merlin...protecting us....with magic? Its laughable. This must be a prank.

"Okay you guys, you can stop the act now." I say, coming out of the shadows. Merlin sat up with shock and...was that fear? His features turn to panic and his eyes glow gold for just a moment when the world goes black.

3rd Person P.O.V.

"Arthur will forget this by morning." Merlin said as he lowered him onto the bed. "He will either think it a dream or not remember at all."

"Are you sure you want to do this? I mean, we could just tell him. He heard everything, this may be your only chance to tell him for a good long while."

"No. You saw his reaction. He thought it was a prank. It will be better this way." And Merlin turned away and walked out of the room. It was better this way....right? It was, he assured himself. It was....


	2. What Have I Forgotten?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur feels like hes forgetting something. But what?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I never was going to add to this. 
> 
> WARNING: Super Short

Arthur knew he was forgetting something. He had woken up 6 nights ago, with no memory of the night before. He remembered going to trail Merlin, but after that....nothing. He had woken up the next morning in his bed, Gwen sleeping next to him. He sighed, and leaned back in his chair. He was supposed to be looking over reports, but he was instead mulling over Merlin and his mysterious actions lately (And Gwaine's. The man hadn't even touched mead for weeks! Something was up). Merlin had been giving him the cold shoulder lately, and he hadn't called him a clotpole or a dollophead in forever.  
Merlin was being a servant. Not a perfect servant, no, nothing like that. But he hadn't being *Merlin* lately. He had been calling him Sire, doing his chores, and he wasn't being his *friend*. Maybe that was what hurt the most. That even after all these years, Merlin could still ignore him. He already knew Merlin had a secret, he just didn't know what. Arthur couldn't keep anything from Merlin, and could never give him the cold shoulder for long. But Merlin was able to do it so *effortlessly*. Yes, he decided. That was what hurt most of all.  
He wouldn't follow Merlin again (look how it turned out last time) but he wanted to do something. He was remembering small details from that night...at least he thought so. He remembered Lancelot and a tower, and a flash of gold. But nothing else. Gold. What irony that was. How gold was the color of magic, but was part of the Pendragon crest. How ironic (and the fact that his last name had one of the most known magical creatures of all time, but I digress).  
He had already released Merlin for the night, but he wanted- no needed- to talk to him. He went to Giaus' chambers, only to find them locked. He was going to knock, but then he heard yelling. Pressing his ear to the door, he eavesdropped.  
"-but no, hes just a stupid useless prat! He's remembering Gaius, I can feel my magic weakening." Magic? Merlin had..magic? All of a sudden, it all came back. The memories of the night. Merlin ranting to Lancelot, him thinking it was a prank, Merlin standing up, gold in his eyes, then- black. "Giaus. Its gone. My spells gone. Arthur remembers. Gaius he remembers! Which means someone need to have told him! I already knew he would get flashes, being with im around me all the time, but unless someone mentioned my magic to him-" Merlins frantic voice stopped. Now it was just mutters, and he strained to hear it. Then- "Arthur, the doors unlocked, please come in."  
He flew back from the door in shock. How had he-? Oh right. Magic. He sighed and pushed the door open.  
"So...." He said, awkwardly. "You have magic."  
"Yeah. I've had it my whole life. Mum tells me I was making objects fly across the house before I could talk." Merlin spoke, his voice the same yet...different. More sullen.  
This was going to be a long day.           


End file.
